


Thomas the Jihadi Tank Engine

by Dr_Burns



Series: Tea Party 9000 [6]
Category: Family Guy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Burns/pseuds/Dr_Burns
Summary: The Griffins are forced to spend a night at Meg and Connie’s new apartment; Meanwhile, an affair begins to surface.





	Thomas the Jihadi Tank Engine

\--- PENIS: WRITE SCRIPT ---


End file.
